Debilidad
by Gotaru
Summary: Siendo quien no se solía ser con anterioridad, ¿cómo le das la bienvenida a los cambios que se producen en la vida? Y es que Vegeta juraba ya no ser aquel contaminado por la venganza y la frialdad. ¿O no es así? De la boca de quien menos lo pensaría descubrirá que, quizás, todo lo que necesita es escuchar a su sensibilidad, sin prejuicios: la verdadera humanidad yace en lo frágil.


_**Disclaimer** **:**_ **Dragon Ball** pertenece a Akira Toriyama, así como sus personajes, escenarios y elementos aquí utilizados.

Yo solamente juego y deliro con entidades ajenas, nada más ni nada menos. =)

* * *

 **Debilidad**

~ _una realidad_ ~

* * *

 **«I'm still looking up».**

 **(Jason Mraz,** _ **I won't give up**_ **)**

* * *

Es de noche y las estrellas brillan con majestuosidad, decorando un cielo que desde hace muchas décadas no posee una Luna como su satélite; a Vegeta, Príncipe de una raza que ya no existe esto no le podría importar menos, mientras atraviesa con pasos titánicos la puerta principal de la Corporación Capsula. Su único destino en mente: cualquier lugar de la Tierra, pero que estuviese lejos de allí.

– ¡Vegeta!

Detrás, como es de esperarse, Bulma clamorea su enfado. ¡Cuánto odia, ella, que él la ignore así! Le resulta particularmente desquiciante el que Vegeta se marché, dejando sólo indiferencia tras de sí, justo en un momento así. Ante una revelación familiar de _esta_ magnitud. ¡Ja, es que ese hombre era sencillamente increíble!

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? –continúa ella–. No seas un salvaje, ¿¡cómo te atreves a abandonar a tu esposa en un momento así?! ¡VEGETA!

Al final, resultó ser algo muy acertado el dejar que Trunks durmiese esa noche en casa de Goten: ya Bulma hablaría con su pequeño al respecto en la mañana, pero por ahora, ella no deseaba que él sospechase nada y los gritos de sus padres podrían ser significativamente informantes.

Y como era natural en sus discusiones, él hace oídos sordos. Un delicado susurro (el que brota del pasto, aquel que cubre el jardín frontal, al ser pisado) viajó a través del viento; seguido del imperceptible sonido, que para ella resultaba inconfundible luego de tantos años, de unos pies alzando vuelo por obra del Ki y, así, Vegeta ya no está. Bulma aprieta los dientes con irritación. Al siguiente segundo un suspiro agotado, derrotado, escapa de sus labios: se recuerda a sí misma una verdad que, por lo innegable que ha demostrado ser, destaca cálida y tranquilizadora en el seno mismo de su corazón. Sonríe entonces como la Brief que es, elevando su vista hacia el cielo en el que Vegeta ha desaparecido.

Y es que lo conoce demasiado bien. A pesar de todo, así es. Se dice con total seguridad que esta es sólo su manera, su muy especial manera –digna del muy especial hombre que él es– de lidiar con la noticia. Él está bien, se dice y lo sabe verdad; lo estará.

La mujer se lleva una mano al pecho, repentinamente conmovida. Sus hermosos ojos azul intenso que aún continúan clavados en el firmamento se llenan de lágrimas, nacidas éstas de la más sentida emoción, y la más resplandeciente de las sonrisas se dibuja en su rostro: porque todo iba a estar bien, sí.

Estaba embarazada otra vez: para Bulma, el universo entero, en aquel momento y en su vasta totalidad, era perfecto.

No podía pedir nada más.

* * *

 **(***)**

* * *

Vegeta vuela a una velocidad aturdidora, cortando la barrera del sonido al atravesar con fiereza el aire, moviéndose casi a la misma velocidad que sus pensamientos lo hacen.

A pesar de la escena que montó hace unos instantes en la Corporación, en realidad no terminaba de reaccionar del todo a… _esto_. No sabía _cómo_. Debía ser honesto consigo mismo: se sentía asustado. Específicamente: sentía, como en una tétrica imitación de un manto, que lo cubría una incertidumbre tan potente y abrazante que era esa sensación de estar a merced de lo desconocido lo que parecía estar punzándole los nervios, arteria por arteria. Recordó entonces, vívidamente y en una suerte de inevitable comparación la forma en que había impactado contra él, de la boca de Bulma, el conocimiento del embarazo de Trunks: como una bola de nieve, minúscula e irrelevante en su proporción, estrellándose contra el más imponente glacial. Así de frío, así de indiferente. Así de insignificante le había parecido la noticia de aquella nueva forma de vida que poseería sangre suya y de nadie más, sangre carmesí, guerrera y de la realeza, corriendo por sus venas.

¿Y ahora, con éste otro bebé en camino, cuál debía ser su reacción exactamente? ¿Y _por qué_ era ésta, tan rebosante de dudas sin rostro y ansiedad? Carajo, y es que sus manos aún temblaban luego de lo que Bulma, luciendo más radiante de lo normal, le había dicho sin decirle una palabra: con el sencillo acto de posar sus manos en su vientre plano y mirarlo a los ojos con insoportable intensidad había sido suficiente para transmitírselo.

Maldita fuera aquella mujer y malditos fueran también sus ojos.

Y al percatarse de cuán afectado lo tenía toda esta situación sólo consiguió enfurecer más, infinitamente más. Vegeta tensó tanto la mandíbula que sus dientes estuvieron en peligro de romperse. No se entendía a sí mismo en lo absoluto, y él le atribuía la culpa de ello hasta al mismísimo Dende allá arriba en los cielos.

De repente, un atisbo de luz que captó por el rabillo del ojo atrajo su atención, cercenando la raíz misma del matorral en que se comenzaban a trasformar sus pensamientos: no era un sólo fulgor, eran cientos. Los luceros que brotaban de la Tierra no tenían nada que envidiarle a los que adornaban el cielo. Se detuvo con brusquedad y desconcierto al encontrarse a sí mismo sobrevolando la sumamente concurrida Capital del Oeste, rebosante de escandalosa vida sin importar que fueran las sólo-Kamisama-sabía-qué-horas de la noche. Típico de una metrópolis tan vulgarmente desarrollada, en permanente estado de metamorfosis tecnológica, como lo era aquella.

El Príncipe podría haber jurado que, al menos en un principio, se encontraba volando sobre agua; algún pequeño río, una laguna, o quizás el mismísimo y jodido océano. No habría podido afirmarlo con seguridad, ya que había estado demasiado embotellado en sus pensamientos como para notarlo. Y ahora se encontraba junto a esos malditos humanos otra vez… E inclusive él, _Vegeta_ , había reaccionado frenando con los modos de un retrasado para no perturbarlos o afectarlos con la potencia de su vuelo, por muy arriba de ellos que se encontrará.

Esos gusanos débiles, fastidiosos e increíblemente ignorantes de medio millón de cosas… ellos _también_ tenían la culpa de que él se haya convertido en alguien tan patético, tan solidario, tan vomitivamente sacrificado.

… Tan, débil. Tan humano como ellos mismos lo eran, a su propia manera.

Vegeta suspiró, dejando sus brazos caer a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se sentía arrolladoramente cansado. Mas se encontró incapaz de apartar sus oscuros ojos de la majestuosidad de la Capital, potenciada ésta cuando se la veía desde aquel ángulo aéreo que muy pocos tendrían el privilegio de vislumbrar jamás.

Era un espectáculo muy bello, en realidad. Innegable, auténticamente bello: desde ese punto la ciudad era un despliegue de vida y bullicio que brillaba coloradamente ante él, recordándole a Vegeta que existían seres, cosas, que había que proteger a toda costa.

Antes de llegar a la Tierra, palabras como esa –relativas a la belleza, la paz o tan siquiera a la _vida_ –, sencillamente no existían en su vocabulario; ninguna significancia poseían detrás, y era por carecer de un _significado_ real y tangible que no existían, que su uso no habría sido auténtico. Porque eran menos que polvo en su anterior vida repleta de sangre, odio y maldad. El gris mismo del sinsentido y de la brutalidad que no conocen una razón o propósito de _ser._ Así como, también, desconocían un camino hacia un futuro probable.

Por ello, se le antojaba sumamente irónico –de alguna manera que también resultaba desquiciante– el que ahora fuese capaz de describir a dicho lugar con el adjetivo que, precisamente, había ganado un _significado_ al llegar allí. Jajá, muy chistoso, sí.

Nappa, Raditz, su padre, inclusive al infinitamente despreciable bastardo de Freezer… casi podía escucharlos con claridad a todos ellos, desde cualquiera que fuese el rincón del Infierno en el que hubiesen acabado, riéndose del hombre en el que se había convertido hoy. Una caricatura blanda y ridícula de quién solía ser.

De quién debió, por derecho nato, _ser_.

Una vena comenzó a latir ardiente en su frente, pero le horrorizó descubrir que asimismo le temblaba, ligeramente, el labio inferior… Al igual que el resto de su humanidad. Deseó con unas fuerzas que _no_ eran sanas pero que _sí_ obedecían a su naturaleza Saiyajin, darse un golpe brutal en la cara por tanta maldita debilidad de su parte. Apretó los puños hasta que se escuchó un _crack_ proveniente de sus dedos, tronándose. Tenía que calmarse, maldita sea, ¡ _tenía que…, qué…_!

Vegeta abrió los ojos de golpe –¿ _cuándo_ fue que los cerró en primer lugar?–, preguntándose si se había vuelto loco en medio de aquella pequeña pero intensa introspección, y si ya estaba imaginándose cosas, imaginándose _ese_ ki no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba; acercándose. ¿Acaso, ese era…?

Gruñó con un fastidio que no tenía límites. Sí. Era _él_. Sensacional, pensó, dándole la espalda a la persona que no tardaría mucho en llegar a su lado mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, las cosas no podrían ponerse mejores ahora. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Cuándo volviese a casa, se encontraría a Bulma en la cama con ese imbécil amigo suyo de la cicatriz-cara? ¿Trunks le pediría entrar a clases de Ballet? Carraspeó, un poco extrañado de las cosas que se le ocurrían, a veces, cuando su nivel de irritación era considerable. Y hablando de cosas irritantes…

Finalmente, el dueño de aquella energía llegó. Detuvo su calmado vuelo y se quedó levitando, allí, a unos cinco metros de distancia.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Kakarotto? –preguntó Vegeta al recién llegado, sin siquiera darle la cara. No necesitó verlo para saber, no obstante, que seguramente debía estar esbozando aquella sonrisita fastidiosa de siempre. El incremento de su mal humor se dio por inercia. Oh, en verdad que NO estaba de humor para soportarlo ahora y eso ya era decir mucho.

El guerrero Saiyajin criado en la Tierra rió.

–Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, Vegeta –lo saludó. Cuando el aludido le _gruñó,_ explícitamente amenazante, Goku se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca, riendo ahora con cierto nerviosismo–. Oye, ¡vamos! No te pongas así. No vine aquí a pelear.

Vaya. Una respuesta de ese tipo sí que era una novedad.

Alzando una ceja, el Príncipe se dignó a mirarlo al fin, volteando parcialmente el rostro. La mirada oscura que le lanzó por encima del hombro era seria e inquisitiva y Vegeta notó entonces que su eterno rival estaba en estado Super Saiyajin. Ante eso, fruncir aún más el ceño fue inevitable.

–Hmmp. ¿Se puede saber entonces qué es lo que se te ofrece?

Silencio y una sonrisa misteriosa fueron su única respuesta.

Y Vegeta podría haber pasado eso por alto con relativa facilidad (Kakarotto era… _raro_ , después de todo, y eso él lo sabía mejor que nadie), pero cuando aquel idiota directamente ignoró sus palabras y acto seguido avanzó al punto del cielo en el que él se encontraba, deteniéndose a la par suya y cruzándose de brazos, el Saiyajin mayor quiso borrarle esa sonrisa a golpes. Suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y repentinamente deseó que Krillin le hubiese atravesado el pecho con la espada del gordo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Tratar con ese imbécil le drenaba la vida a veces.

Compañía era lo que menos deseaba, y algo en Kakarotto le decía que no tenía pensando dejarlo en paz de momento.

No obstante, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo: el viento le alborotaba el dorado cabello con gentileza, y sus ojos, ahora de un verde poderoso, estaban pegados en el mismo lugar que los de Vegeta mismos lo habían estado hace unos instantes: en la ciudad, la gente, las luces. La vida. Y sonreía, sí, como siempre lo hacía. Su sonrisa denotaba una satisfacción absoluta. Como la de aquel que observa, desde lejos, a un muy entusiasta aprendiz, sintiéndose plenamente orgulloso de todo lo que el mismo ha logrado aún a pesar de los tropiezos, de las dificultades, de las tempestades. Su sonrisa era la de un guardián que mira desde arriba a su protegido, escudo eterno de fuerza y protección mediante en las manos; su sonrisa reflejaba, ante todo, la más honesta tranquilidad. Paz, consigo mismo y el universo entero. Paz.

Por alguna razón que no logró entender del todo, a Vegeta se le tornó difícil seguir observándolo (tanto, que no se cuestionó el _significado_ de estar haciéndolo): y la ciudad volvió a ser la protagonista de la noche, esta vez para ambos Saiyajines.

A veces, ya sea de manera consciente o no, Vegeta se preguntaba cómo sería estar en su lugar. O bien solamente brotaba en él curiosidad por observar el mundo a través de esos ojos, cuya cabeza a la que estaban conectados daba la impresión de estar hueca la mayor parte del tiempo.

¿Cómo se sentiría llevar aquel pesado título, el del _Protector indiscutible de toda una galaxia_ , sobre sus hombros? ¿Qué sensación le recorría la piel en aquellos instantes en que todo parecía peligrar? ¿Rabia? ¿Frustración? ¿Miedo, quizás? No lo sabía. Su cara, lienzo de eterna alegría, nunca lo dejaba notar.

Jamás.

Kakarotto: un enigma hecho persona.

Vegeta ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginarse cómo debían ser las cosas para la familia de ese tarado: porque si él (cuyo papel en la vida de Kakarotto se limitaba, al menos en su mayoría, al de ser un peculiar tipo de _"camarada sanguíneo obligatorio"_ con su loca mujer como punto en común, no para haberse conocido en primer lugar pero sí para seguir tropezándose) se frustraba al sentirse perdido en la oscuridad cuando de ese idiota y sus acciones se trataba, Vegeta pensó entonces que, a lo mejor, Milk tenía todo el derecho de ser como era. De reaccionar como tantas veces lo había hecho y hacía. Eran un matrimonio admirablemente sólido nacido de una verdadera singularidad con forma de promesa infantil, después de todo: nadie podía –ni tenía el derecho de– juzgar u etiquetar lo que entre ellos hubiera. ¿Y Gohan? ¿Y Goten? ¿Qué pesaban de un hombre que nunca les demostraba cariño de la manera convencional? Aunque, se respondió casi inmediatamente, ellos debían ser iguales a Trunks en ese aspecto. Con lo poco, con lo escaso, con lo intrincado, bastaba. Con lo dicho y hecho entre líneas, yacía la aseguración de amor.

Y Pan era apenas un _bebé_ , demasiado nueva en el mundo como para ser capaz de notar la auténtica rareza heroica que le había tocado de abuelo ( _a lo mucho, es una semejante a él en mentalidad,_ pensó con gozosa malicia), así qué…

Entonces, como en una imitación de relámpago, se iluminó en su mente la representación de un recuerdo: lo había escuchado de la boca del anciano, en una de las innumerables reuniones que habían tenido lugar en el ya célebre patio de la Corporación Cápsula. Las gafas oscuras con marco rojo del mítico Kame Sennin (alías " _¡Ese anciano pervertido!"_ según Bulma, Milk, A-18, Launch en su estado asalta-bancos, y posiblemente cada fémina de la Pandilla Z a la que le preguntases) brillaban a la luz del atardecer, mientras éste charlaba alegremente con dos de sus antiguos alumnos. Krillin y Yamcha reían hasta que se les ponían los ojos vidriosos, recordando tiempos que no podían antojárseles más lejanos ya. El último, envuelto en una clase de éxtasis salpicado de nostalgia, contaba detalles sobre una curiosa ocasión en que se habían quedado atrapados en una especie de jaula de cristal inmensa. Vegeta, que tragaba todo tipo de manjares a una segura distancia de doce mesas, había comenzado a prestar discreta atención en el momento en que el nombre de su mujer salió de la boca de Yamcha.

–Entonces Bulma le dijo que por nada del mundo viese la Luna, y cuando Goku se _volteó a mirarla_ , creo que casi mojamos los pantalones del susto –más risas de parte de los amigos más antiguos que Son poseía. Roshi se limitaba a sonreír de ese modo característico en que lo hacían los mayores, como si ya conocieran, de memoria y parte por parte, lo que les estaban contando pero nunca se aburrieran de escuchar la misma historia una y otra vez. Yamcha se enjuagó un par de lágrimas antes de continuar–. Por unos segundos, nada ocurrió. Y sentimos que el alma nos regresó al cuerpo al llegar a la conclusión de que, gracias a Kami-sama, nos habíamos equivocado. Y entonces… ¡sucedió! –el antiguo ladrón realizó una serie de muecas expansivas con las manos para denotar al momento de la grandeza que, para él, siempre tendría; las mismas, a Vegeta, le parecieron ridículas, mientras que a Krillin y el Maestro no pudieron fascinarles más–. Y esa fue la primera vez que Goku se volvió un mono gigante ante nosotros –una reflexión–. Aunque supongo que ahora hay que llamar a esa transformación por su nombre: _Ozaru_.

Antes de tomar asiento de nuevo –pues la ocasión le había motivado a ponerse de pie–, en las facciones salvajes y forasteras de Yamcha, un reflejo del desierto en el que había aprendido todo lo que sabía, se extendió una sonrisa nostálgica. Vegeta se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de entender toda la extensión de la misma.

–Cómo cambian las cosas… –y se sentó.

– ¡Cielos, Yamcha! Aquello sí tuvo que ser una locura para todos ustedes allí dentro, chicos –dijo Krillin, su voz tan amigable y tranquila como siempre. En ella también había un ligero toque de añoranza, casi imperceptible para quien no lo conociera bien. Él también sabía encontrarle su perpetua magia a ese recuerdo mil veces repasado y relatado.

–Puedes apostarlo, Krillin.

–Es curioso como la primera vez que pudieron apreciar ese lado de Goku, fue gracias a un comentario inocente que el chico hizo, sin saber, sin siquiera sospechar que él...

Terminar aquella frase estaba demás: todos sabían del pasado destructivo de Son, aquel que había significado el deceso trágico de su único familiar.

Ante el comentario de su maestro, Krillin y Yamcha fruncieron el entrecejo, al mismo tiempo. Vegeta pudo percibir perfectamente como, de repente, el ambiente se llenó de tensión – _¿de pesadumbre?_ –.

–Sí… –fue todo lo que Yamcha pudo decir. Krillin, en eterna solidaridad con ese ser tan especial que Goku sería durante toda la eternidad para él, optó por callar. El nudo que se formó en su garganta, uno que le impedía tragar, también tuvo algo que ver.

–Goku siempre será un enigma para mí: sé, con la misma seguridad de que mi Isla es redonda y de que la comparto con una Tortuga que ha vivido más siglos que varías ciudades, que cualquier otro habría perdido la cabeza al enterarse de que mató a su propio abuelo en un momento de " _liberación biológica_ ".

Roshi había decidido que esa era la denominación más apropiada de usar. « _Pero Goku no es cualquier otro…»_. Su cara permaneció tan invariable como era costumbre, mientras la luz crepuscular parpadeó en sus gafas momentáneamente con indiferencia. Entonces el anciano soltó un suspiro, y enderezando el bastón en sus manos, se encogió de hombros; como quitándole importancia al asunto con esa acción, o sabiendo que si se la otorgaban se volverían locos ante la falta de respuestas sensatas y lógicas.

–El chico, luego de enterarse, pareció sobrellevarlo bien. Nunca podría quejarme de ello; lo agradezco, más bien. Y sé que Gohan habría sentido lo mismo. Fin del asunto –aquello no era una sugerencia a poner punto final al tema que él mismo había traído a la mesa; era una orden–. Ahora cuéntanos, Krillin, ¿tú y tu mujer mencionaron que Marron iba a iniciar la escuela, verdad?

Fue a partir de ese punto que Vegeta dejó de escuchar. Casi con naturalidad y sin interrumpir su actual faena alimenticia, sus ojos viajaron por todo lo largo y ancho del jardín buscando al más obvio: lo encontraron en una mesa tan alejada de la suya que Vegeta no tuvo dudas: nada había escuchado.

… Bueno, aquello se lo aseguró también la concentración con la que ese insecto _devoraba_ su comida, inevitable espejo de sus propios "modales" en la mesa. Kakarotto degustaba lo que parecía ser una pierna de dinosaurio ahumada más grande que la complexión entera de su nieta, un inmenso tazón de puré de patatas, al menos tres docenas de salchichas, cinco cajas de las infaltables bolas de carne y arroz, un par de salamandras asadas –la especialidad de su mujer– y algo de jugo de naranja para acompañar: todo a la misma vez. Hmmp, parecía ser que ya había almorzado en casa, comía algo ligero.

Goten, sentado a su lado, lucía hasta cómico mientras con cuchara en mano disfrutaba de un humilde y solitario Daifuku de fresa. Le sonreía a su atolondrado padre con toda la dulzura que en ese niño habitaba a montones, y así mismo le proporcionaba a su progenitor ocasionales palmaditas en la espalda marca _Híbrido Saiyajin_ , las necesarias para no morir (una vez más y contando…), esta vez víctima de una obstrucción en la vía respiratoria principal que a su madre no le haría nada de gracia.

Viéndolo en ese momento, Vegeta supo que no sentía lástima por él: no del todo, no completamente. _Nunca_ viniendo de él.

Pero… lo veía. Lo veía y no entendía el _porqué_ de dicho y maldito escudriñamiento.

Devuelta en el ahora, supo también que lo que experimentaba no era una posesión repentina e intensa de algún ente empático, ante lo que debió ser una experiencia verdaderamente traumática e infernal que Kakarotto se debió guardar para sí mismo; no.

Era envidia. Quizá la más pura que le había sentido en toda la maldita vida.

Es que… ¿Cómo era posible que ese gusano lo superase hasta en _eso_?

¿Cómo era posible que Kakarotto haya podido tolerar el tener sus manos manchadas con la sangre del hombre que cuidó, se preocupó y veló desinteresada y amorosamente por él durante los primeros años de su vida, Son Gohan el _Antes_ y el _Después_ definitivos de su historia, mientras que él _,_ _él_ , que todo lo que le quedó fue gobernar sobre lo que ya no existía en algún punto de su vida, se sentía enloquecer sólo con saber que sería padre de nuevo?

¿Cómo era posible esa insensatez? _¿¡Cómo!?_

 _« ¿Cómo es posible que tengas más_ fortaleza _que yo, Kakarotto…? »_ , pareció bramar todo su ser. Era inaudito en todos los sentidos posibles.

Y las cosas no, sólo ya _no_ eran iguales a como lo fueron hace cinco, diez, o cuántos malditos años tuviese de conocerlo: lo supo cuando intentar odiarlo otra vez fue en vano. Fue _inútil_.

Oh, cuanto lo odiaba y, al mismo tiempo, cuanto no lo hacía…

– ¿Vegeta? ¿Te encuentras bien? –escuchó en la voz de aquel a quien menos deseaba allí con él, preocupada y por siempre en paz. Acto seguido, Vegeta sintió la mano de Goku aterrizar en su hombro: fue esto, de entre todas las cosas que le habían pasado en las últimas horas, lo que acabó por quebrarlo del todo–. Luces como si fueras a estallar, ¿quieres…?

¿Acaso… estaba sintiendo _lástima_ por él? _¿Acaso se estaba burlando?_

Siendo honestos, no reaccionar con el respectivo cataclismo habría sido pedir demasiado de un Vegeta que ya estaba al borde.

– ¡QUÍTAME TU MALDITA MANO DE ENCIMA, _ESCORÍA_! –aquello pudo ser un rugido, un bramido, un clamoreo de vibrante frecuencia demasiado amenazante como para pasarse por alto: sin dudas, fue cualquier cosa menos un sonido _humano._ Vegeta, rojo desde el cuello hasta las orejas, ni siquiera le permitió hacerlo por sí mismo: se sacudió la mano de Goku con más violencia de la necesaria, incluso tratándose de él–. ¡ _NUNCA_ ME VUELVAS A TOCAR!

Son lo miraba con los ojos en cómica imitación de platos: más reconoció la autenticidad de la amenaza, y retrocedió un par de pasos suspendidos en el aire para así concederle algo de espacio (y de paso, esquivar con más eficacia cualquier desquite físico que pudiera producirse).

Un silencio de tiempo considerable y poblado por incertidumbre nació entre ellos.

Sólo existía el sonido de la respiración de Vegeta, agitada y a un paso de exhalar fuego. Al menos, el Príncipe fue capaz de reconocer que luego de ese estallido, sólo calmarse era una opción: pero el enfriamiento de su carácter nunca había sido una cosa inmediata. Entonces, el aire siguió _entrando,_ luego _saliendo_ ; _entrando,_ luego _saliendo_ de él casi hasta hacerlo sentirse mareado.

Goku se decidió entonces por decir algo, quizá una disculpa ante su atrevimiento con matices de honesta preocupación, pero Vegeta no le dejó hacer mucho más que abrir la boca antes de interceptarlo.

–Y aún no has contestado mi pregunta: ¿¡qué rayos haces aquí?! ¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?!

Ante esto, Goku sólo sonreír pudo: no importaba que tan caliente pudiera andar la cabeza, a Vegeta nunca se le escapaba nada.

No obstante, y poniendo por fin las cartas sobre la mesa, supo que debía actuar lo más pronto posible antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas en verdad.

Bulma (aunque la misma no lo supiera), contaba con él, después de todo.

Por lo tanto, retornó a su pose anterior: encarando la ciudad que yacía bajo ellos una vez más, y cruzándose de brazos, le habló al hombre que había visto evolucionar de asesino a protector: a… un amigo.

No importaba la hostilidad del exterior, confiaba en él. Confiaba en que _quería_ hacer las cosas bien.

–Bulma me contó las "buenas nuevas" sobre el bebé, Vegeta –volteó el rostro para ofrecer una ligera sonrisa. En ella había un atisbo de sincera, tenue, disculpa: Goku esperó con sinceridad que Vegeta fuese capaz de notarlo–. ¡Felicidades!

Vegeta se quedó de una pieza; afortunadamente, dicho fragmento ya no ardía en rabia. Todo lo contrario: poseía el aura azul de la perplejidad.

Se esperaba cualquier idiotez, _cualquiera_ , menos _eso_ saliendo de sus labios.

Así que… Bulma…

– ¿…Ella te lo dijo? –no pronunció las palabras, las _exhaló_ con incalculable esfuerzo.

Uno…, dos…, tres segundos de silencio: luego, estallaron las risas.

– ¡Pues no exactamente! –confesó Goku, todo sonrisas y risas de infante, de nuevo con la mano en la nuca–. Bulma se lo dijo a Milk, y Milk me lo dijo a mí después, _sep_.

Se llevó entonces las manos a la cintura, como sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo al sosegar a Vegeta con aquella respuesta. El Príncipe sintió un derrame de sangre en el centro mismo de su cerebro, además de la muerte solemne de un par de neuronas. La fantasía de la Katana del Samurái acabando con su vida se le pareció una vez más, y Vegeta la sintió más atractiva que nunca.

Goku no fue consciente de esto, _por supuesto_ , y prosiguió.

– ¡Oh! ¡Debiste oírla hablar sobre ello toda la tarde, Vegeta! ¡Estaba contentísima de que hubiera otro bebé en la familia! –Goku lucía tan risueño mientras parloteaba que todo lo que deseó fue vomitar–. Dice que si es un niño, será el esposo perfecto para Pan, y que si es una niña, le hará mil vestiditos rosas iguales a los que le hará a Pan, y que…

Oh, eso sí que NO.

– ¡PERO DE QUÉ TONTERÍAS HABLAN TÚ Y TU MUJER, KAKAROTTO! ¡ _JAMÁS_ voy a permitir que un hijo mío mezcle su sangre real con la de una tercera clase como tú nieta! ¡PRIMERO PREFERIRÍA QUE REVIVA CELL PINTADO DE COLORES! –no fue el comentario más _perfecto_ ni el más brillante que pudo hacer, pero esperaba que se entendiera su disgusto. Vegeta lo miró con ojos de hielo negro, gruñó, lanzó un escupitajo al aire y continuó con su clamar en contra de las ilusiones de la madre de Gohan y Goten–. Y en cuanto a lo de los _vestiditos rosas_ … –emitió un sonido que era mitad de fastidio, mitad de frustración–. _Malditas ridiculeces terrícolas_ …

Aunque Vegeta conocía muy bien su suerte: Bulma muy probablemente le pondría ropa de ese tipo al bebé, de una forma u otra, si es que Dende dejaba caer sobre él el castigo que tanto se merecía y acababa teniendo una niña.

La angustia de lo desconocido se apoderó, una vez más, de él dejándolo completamente paralizado. Completamente a la deriva.

Una niña…

Una. Niña.

Increíblemente, nunca consideró eso. Ni remotamente. Ni en sus peores, más salvajes pesadillas.

¿Sería… muy diferente de lo que había sido criar a Trunks, acaso? ¿Cómo se supone que entrenas con una _niña_? ¿Cómo le trasmites exitosamente a una _niña_ el orgullo y constante obligación que representaban el llevar ardiente sangre guerrera en las venas?

Para el caso, Vegeta no se consideraba a sí mismo aquello que, en este planeta, llamaban _machista_ : juzgar a un ser por lo que tenía en medio de las piernas –vulgarmente hablando– era una actitud de salvajes con cabezas duras y eso hasta él mismo lo sabía.

Incluso las féminas de más encantadora y frágil apariencia podían ser verdaderas máquinas de pelea, ejemplos indiscutibles de carácter y firmeza.

Él vivía con una mujer admirada, que inspiraba respeto y codiciada (quizás demasiado para su agrado) en todo lo largo y ancho de la Tierra que era una _gritona profesional_ y que poseía una mecha tan corta como la suya, y otra con una apariencia de muñeca y ojos de invierno le había masacrado el brazo –entre otras… _lesiones_ que de físicas no tenían nada– hace algunos años, _por Kami_.

Ni siquiera era necesario empezar a hablar de Milk y su confiable sartén –que seguía sin comprender _de dónde diablos la sacaba_ –, ni recordar a Videl resistiendo y respondiendo admirablemente a aquella paliza sádica de parte de Spopovich en el primer –y probablemente el último– _Tenkaichi Budokai_ que había presenciado. ¡Qué diablos! Incluso la peculiar noviecita de su hijo sabía manejar armas ejemplarmente a su edad –y tanto él como Bulma no se molestaron en indagar por qué–.

El problema, en sí, no era ese. No era la falsa adjudicación de debilidad que venía de la mano cuando _la cruz del símbolo_ apuntaba hacia abajo.

Pero… Debía ser diferente, de alguna manera, ¿no?

Y él no tenía la _más mínima_ idea de _qué_ hacer.

¡Ja! Si lo pensaba bien, la situación se antojaba curiosa, casi _oportuna_ si él fuese del tipo que creía en _cosas destinadas a pasar_ y demás pajas mentales: Pan era su nieta, la hija de su hijo, así que por ley no era lo mismo, pero Kakarotto _tenía_ descendencia femenina. Y Kakarotto estaba a la par suya _ahora_ , viéndolo con una cara similar a la de un cachorrito con retraso mental, cabeza inclinada y ojos verdes curiosos que parecían preguntarle en qué pensaba, ya que llevaba mucho rato sin ha…

–Kakarotto, dime, ¿Pan es muy diferente de Gohan o Goten?

La pregunta salió de su _estúpida_ boca antes de que Vegeta pudiese siquiera pensar en su contenido.

Goku lució francamente sorprendido ante el cuestionamiento, alzando una ceja dorada y formando una "O" perfecta con la boca; por su parte, a Vegeta no le hubiese molestado morirse ahí mismo. Y esta vez, más les valía a todos y cada uno de los dioses de allá arriba no meterse en medio.

Ah, hoy su orgullo sí que había patinado cuesta abajo. Lo que más lo deprimía era que no parecía haber ningún fondo contra el que estrellarse y tal vez romperse un par de huesos.

Mierda, hoy _no_ era su día: ya estaba igual de dramático que Bulma en esas raras y puntuales fechas del mes.

Y como siempre, Goku y sus pensamientos eran un diametral opuesto a los suyos.

Goku, una vez superado el impacto inicial, lo miraba con una sonrisita, _la sonrisita_ , eterna en los labios: aquella que esbozaba cuando la certeza de que todo estaba y estaría bien lo llenaba entero, de pies a cabeza.

Vegeta, ante ella, experimentó un sentimiento que nunca antes se había presentado: cansancio. _Derrota_.

Kakarotto había ganado, lo había _humillado_ ; había visto a través de él con sus ojos de pureza esmeralda, había apreciado con lujo de detalles su momento de más esplendorosa debilidad y ahora sólo le quedaba bajar la cabeza y…

–Vegeta… No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza de preguntarme lo que sea, ¡menos cuando es algo tan importante como esto! –y se rio como un niño, y la despreocupación que quiso transmitir con sus palabras se estrelló contra Vegeta como nunca antes pensó que podría hacerlo.

Como nunca antes lo _había_ conseguido hacer, sin duda.

Por un momento, lo miró sin saber qué decir.

Comparó esa imagen que tenía enfrente, la del eterno adulto con alma de niño sonriente, con la representación creada por su mente de una bestia (que no era tal ni lo sería nunca en realidad) pisando y rompiendo y reventando a muerte al que probablemente es y sería su más amado y esencial ser; luego, la comparó con el fiero e imparable, apasionado guerrero dorado que las circunstancias de la vida le habían obligado –y obligarían– a ser infinidad de veces; ¿cuál era la conexión entre todas estas facetas?

Alguien llamado Son Goku. Ninguna otra cosa más.

Lo supo, sí, después de tamaña y trascendental comparación: no lo entendía ni lo entendería. Jamás.

Era la verdad. Era lo que él, lo que todos, debían hacerse a la idea.

Y descubrió que, después de esto, nada tenía por decirle. _Por reclamarle_. Nada en lo absoluto.

Y Kakarotto, tan ajeno y de ingenuo actuar como siempre, tamborileaba sus dedos contra su barbilla: pensaba, aún, en el modo más apropiado de responder a la anterior pregunta de Vegeta.

Éste se limitó a mirar, a esperar. Porque, ¿qué más le quedaba ya? Con ese idiota las opciones siempre escaseaban.

–Mmmh… Vamos a ver, tú me preguntas eso porque Pan es una niña, ¿no? Y Bulma dijo que esperaría a que naciera para saber que sería… –la seriedad que teñía su reflexión abandonó su rostro. El mismo mutó a amigable una vez más: ofreció a Vegeta su mejor sonrisa de batalla–, así que tendrás que estar listo para cualquier cosa, ¿eh, Vegeta?

El tono que acompañó a sus palabras era vastamente conocido por el mencionado: era la carta abierta a un reto, a un _desafío_ de esos que sólo entre ambos Saiyajines sabían ponérselos, mutuamente, a la altura de las capacidades (y de la diversión) del otro.

Moriría antes de admitirlo en voz alta, pero, le agradeció a aquel insecto la familiaridad con la que logró dotar al momento.

La sonrisa, ladeada y rebosante de orgullosa convicción (aquella a la que los años habían logrado dar un toque de discreta pero auténtica simpatía) de Vegeta fue su mejor respuesta.

–No necesito que me digas lo que debo hacer, Kakarotto. Lo sé muy bien.

¿Lo hacía, en verdad?

–Obviamente, Gohan sabría responderte de mejor manera que yo; pero si lo que quieres es oírlo de mí, puedo decirte que en realidad el que sea un niño o una niña no tiene importancia, no en realidad: porque será una parte de ti, Vegeta –no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras ante lo que Kakarotto decía–. Es todo lo que Gohan y Goten son. Es todo lo que Trunks es. Son _nuestros hijos_ –sonrisa de resplandeciente calidez–. Lo único que nos debe preocupar a ambos es que todo en este mundo esté a salvo, para ellos.

Una pausa.

Goku se permitió un momento para gozar la suave, cálida brisa que los rodeaba, ojos cerrados y barbilla apuntando hacia el cielo estrellado. Luego, manteniendo aún esa pose, prosiguió; y Vegeta no lo había dejado de observar ni un momento.

–Yo… no siempre he sabido muy bien qué hacer cuando se trata de ellos, lo admito –Goku bajó la mirada un ínfimo momento; se sonrió y miró entonces a Vegeta directo a los ojos–. Pero tengo la consciencia tranquila al saber que todo lo que he hecho, desde el mismo momento en que Gohan vino al mundo ha sido en nombre de querer _nada más_ que protegerlos. Al saber de Goten sólo tuve una razón más para pelear, y sé que tú lo mismo has hecho por Trunks, Vegeta. Y _ellos_ saben eso –una vez más, Goku le sonrió de oreja a oreja–. Éste nuevo niño o niña… Nada tiene porque ser distinto, nada tiene porque cambiar. Sólo sigue haciendo lo mismo que has hecho desde que decidiste no abandonar la Tierra, y todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Sí, Vegeta _sí_ sabía lo que hacía. Lo que debía hacer.

Sí, lo hacía: tal vez sólo era cuestión de adaptarse a los sucesos inesperados, a los cambios de estación que ofrece la vida. A lo mejor, sólo era cuestión de sacudirse viejos fantasmas, inseguridades inservibles que hasta los más titanes tienen, resguardadas, en las bóvedas más recónditas y recelosas de su alma.

Porque ahora una certeza cálida era la que envolvía su vida: no se perdería en el gris carente de _significado_ , no.

Porque sabía lo que hacía.

La causa por la que peleaba todos los días era _verdadera_.

Otra cosa que odiaba con el alma de ese maldito de Kakarotto era como, a veces, parecía poder leerlo con fastidiosa facilidad: al ampliar _aún más_ la sonrisa que le ofrecía, Goku le aseguró que pudo leer la conclusión que en su mente se acababa de dar (así lo haya querido Vegeta o no).

¿Quizás, porque ya había aceptado aquello mismo como verdad?

Cualquiera que pensase que él era una cabeza hueca sólo por lo infantil de su carácter era incapaz de ver _más allá_ de lo que había en la superficie, verdaderamente. Ahora lo sabía con más seguridad que nunca.

El desenlace definitivo del dilema, luego de una noche plagada de incertidumbre, se presentaba triunfante: y es que los dos eran seres peculiares, y la vida actuaba a veces de las más impredecibles maneras (manchando de sangre amada a aquel que sólo simboliza justicia y pureza, o bien otorgando a seres con corazones rebosantes de maldad segundas oportunidades que éstos no pidieron), pero en ellos latía sentir _genuino_ por quienes los rodeaban. Nada más había por decir.

–Lo harás bien, Vegeta. Tranquilo –y Goku aún le sonreía con amabilidad.

–Sí, sí, como digas, insecto… No era necesario que me dijeras algo que _ya sé_ sobre el muchacho –y Vegeta aún ostentaba su media sonrisa de vencedor.

Qué contrarios eran y qué idénticos al final.

Sin embargo, en el lenguaje corporal de Vegeta se leía que estaba más relajado. _Mucho más_ relajado. En verdad que todo este asunto del nuevo bebé había convertido su cuerpo en un nudo de tensión antropomorfo: sentir que, luego de mirar la verdad desde un punto de vista distinto, podía por fin respirar con más tranquilidad fue algo que no había previsto al abandonar la Corporación. Muchísimo menos de mano del atolondrado Kakarotto.

Oh, al demonio, ¿qué importaba ya? Pensar en que nadie tenía porque enterarse de que habían tenido aquella conversación repleta de demasiadas cursilerías para su gusto lo hizo sentirse vagamente mejor.

Y entonces su ceño se frunció (más). Oh, _más le valía_ a Kakarotto no decírselo a nadie –como por ejemplo, a su mujer, a la que ahora ya podía identificar plenamente como _bocona–,_ porque de lo contrario Vegeta en persona se encargaría de mandarlo de nuevo con Kaio-sama. Y esta vez lo visitaría con una nueva aureola sobre la cabeza…

–Oh, mira eso, Vegeta. Está amaneciendo –Llevándose una mano a la cara para proteger su vista de los recién nacidos rayos solares, Goku observó el despertar del Sol en la cuna del amanecer–. Santo cielo, ¿cuánto estuvimos aquí arriba? Milk me matará por haber desaparecido anoche en pleno entrenamiento con Goten…

Ojos negros migraron de los tonos naranjas, amarillos y rosa pálido que observaban plasmados en la paleta de colores de la madrugada con destino a su rostro, y lo miraron con detenimiento y cierto toque de desconfianza.

–Insecto –lo llamó.

– ¿Sí? –respondió un Goku que, repentinamente, ya no lucía tan inocente. Con una agudeza poco común en esa misteriosa cabeza suya, Goku calculó que no faltaba mucho para que lo descubriera.

– ¿Estabas entrenando, no es así? Antes de venir aquí… –masculló Vegeta. Aquello era por demás sospechoso. Vegeta sabía de primera mano que ellos NUNCA interrumpían, no digamos ya _abandonaban_ sus entrenamientos por cualquier tontería, a menos que fuese un asunto de vida o muerte (muy, MUY literalmente hablando. U ocasiones aún más especiales: como la mismísima resurrección de Freezer cuando estaban siendo humillados por las sobrenaturales habilidades de Wiss en el planeta-hogar del Dios de la Destrucción, por dar un fastidioso ejemplo). El saber que Kakarotto realmente lo había hecho sólo para dirigirse allí le resultó poco más que desconcertante –. A ver, dilo ya de una maldita vez, ¿qué demonios pretendías al ve…?

Y entonces lo golpeó. Con una fuerza de impacto que dejó en burla a la de su mejor puñetazo a la quijada de un enemigo, Vegeta entendió que Goku se había dirigido ahí en un intento de que Vegeta hiciera las pases consigo mismo, de reforzarle todo lo que le había dicho. No fue una " _bonita y rosa obra del destino_ ", no; Kakarotto supo que él iba a necesitar y seguidamente buscarse un momento a solas, y éste lo aprovechó para obrar desinteresadamente aquello que creyó correcto.

Palabras y actos que, bastante bien sabía que tan sólo de parte de él, habría podido tolerar sin perder demasiado el juicio.

Una vez más y contando, lo miro sin saber qué articular.

Encontró una sonrisa que le aseguró que decir cualquier tipo de cosa –un grito, un desprecio, un insulto, _un maldito agradecimiento_ – estaba mortalmente demás. Kakarotto jamás le iba a pedir más de lo que sabía que podía dar, ¿verdad? Ese bastardo…

En las arrugas amables que habían a ambos lados de su boca (señal de que, a pesar de haber transitado ocho años de existencia en el Más allá sin envejecer ni un segundo, el tiempo ahora sí que era una realidad en Kakarotto), Vegeta también encontró que esto era el final de su "conversación".

Era hora de regresar.

Obsequiándose a sí mismo un momento de reflexión, el Príncipe se permitió observar unos instantes del amanecer (otro espectáculo que, sin dudas, entraba en la categoría de cosas naturalmente agraciadas).

Sólo él, rodeado del silencio y de la más auténtica paz: Vegeta decidió que aquello le gustaba. Y oh, cuanto le había costado aprender que nada de malo había en ello… Cuanto le había costado aprender que lo que viene del corazón y del alma es lo único a lo que hay que escuchar, _jamás_ cuestionar. Cuánto.

Y que él se merecía gozar de ello, sobretodo. De aceptar aquello, ja, ni hablar…

No sabía si su padre estaría orgulloso de él o todo lo contrario, y tampoco le importaba.

El pasado pertenece detrás.

Echa un último vistazo a aquello que motivaba a los Guerreros Z a seguir siendo quienes eran, y a luchar por las cosas que lo hacían, ese mundo donde la paz es la única realidad reinante que deben preservar; sí, sin duda, sabe el Príncipe que ya no es ni será tal, ha valido la pena pelear por todo esto. Y la valdrá.

Aquel nuevo fruto de vida que se gestaba era su más innegable, hermosa prueba.

Con estos pensamientos en mente y la paz que le han otorgado pareciendo quitar toneladas de peso de su cuerpo, sintiéndose más libre al fin, Vegeta le da la espalda tanto a la Capital que se despertaba, como a su eterno amigo-rival; ante esto, la sonrisa de Goku crece más.

Entre ambos, era un hecho innegable que se había formado y reforzado a base de tiempo y convivencia, si bien forzosa al comienzo: las palabras sobradaban. Las acciones del otro, en cambio, son un medio de comunicación que los dos entienden a la perfección.

De ese modo, sin necesitar más, Goku sabe la verdad: la misma está escrita en su espalda. Que Vegeta será _feliz_ sin importar lo demás y al diablo los endemoniados: " _¿Y qué si…?_ ".

Porque vivir mirando hacia atrás no es vivir en realidad.

No cuando, en frente de nosotros, hay un futuro que se extiende como el amanecer que se despliega maravillosamente ante ellos. Igual de cristalino, igual de hermoso.

Una _vida roja_ : tranquila y maravillosa y con _significado_. Sólo es cuestión de dar el primero de varios pasos en dirección a ella.

Lo demás…

No hay intercambio de frases o miradas, sencillamente porque las mismas no son necesarias.

Por ello, Goku no puede evitar sorprenderse cuando la voz de Vegeta, segundos antes de alzar vuelo, irrumpe en el silencio una vez más: no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar lo que la misma dice, tampoco. Porque denotaba una firmeza y seguridad absolutas en las palabras dichas, que lograron darle una cualidad, un _significado_ aún más glorioso a las mismas.

–Regresa a casa, Kakarotto. Yo debo volver a la mía también –ojos negros se encuentran, reflejando menos hostilidad que antes, con un par verde por encima del hombro. Vegeta no permite que la sonrisa de emoción infantil de Goku lo moleste, no esta vez.

»Mi familia me está esperando.

Y que se fuera al demonio todo lo demás: estar ahí para su familia, es algo en lo que Vegeta _no_ piensa fallar. No en esta segunda oportunidad de vida.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

Primero que todo, las palabras que más importantes y vitales me resultan ahora: **GRACIAS**. Por leer, por estar del otro lado; _gracias._ No se imaginan cuántas... =')

Realmente espero que este pequeño retazo de mi, con presentación de Vegeta y Goku, fuese de su agrado. Y digo que es parte de mi porque, como absolutamente _todo_ lo que se escribe, posee una parte de nosotros en ella. Ideologías, puntos de vista, sentimientos: lo que sea, pero algo propio hay.

Y aquí hay mucho de mi, aunque quizás no lo parezca. =')

Espero que haya valido la pena, para ustedes, que perdieran unos minutos u horas de su tiempo en esto, también: de no ser así, pido disculpas. Fue esto, tal cual así, como me nació hacerlo. =')

¡Pero, ah, suficiente de mi! XD **Un par de comentarios sobre la historia:** en algo punto cerca del final, se me ocurrió adjuntar al Fic una canción que, al escucharla, me rememorase a Vegeta y a la tamaña situación que aquí enfrenta lo más cercanamente posible: y acabó siendo la que cito al principio. Para los que la conozcan, _sí_ , es verdad que es una canción algo melosa y sentimental para Vegeta (¿qué demonios no lo es? XD), pero, la _esencia_ de la misma fue la que me terminó por parecer la más apropiada. Lo hizo, en verdad, más si al escucharla se tiene en mente lo que la existencia de Bra podría provocar en éste condenado hombre. Perdón, simplemente no me pude resistir a usarla... =')

Tomé ese fragmento en específico de la letra porque, además de ser de mis partes favoritas de la misma, ese _sí_ que va con a él. ¿Qué representa mejor al Princípe que la capacidad de mantener la cabeza en alto, que la de volver a levantarse y seguir, sin importar qué? _Esa_ , después de todo, es la esencia latente y misma de **Dragon Bal** l. =') Eeeh, también... la deje en su idioma original porque traducida ya no me gustaba como sonaba. Lo lamento por eso. X'D

Pero creo que lo más importante que puedo decir es que estoy temblando sin control respecto a Vegeta y a Son, respecto al modo en que _aquí_ los use.

No mentiré: estoy nervisisisisima. MUCHO. No es un secreto para nadie que ellos no son hombres _sensibles_ , ni de demasiadas palabras. Más de actuar que de hablar, francamente, y aún con esas, las cosas que hacen a veces han dado dolores de cabeza o provocado ceños fruncidos (dudas, incluso) a más de uno. Bien que lo sé.

Me esforcé, lloré, me grité a mí misma y a ellos también intentando escribir aquí cosas que, dentro de lo probable, ellos fuesen capaces de hacer o decir _verdaderamente_ : pero estoy demasiado nerviosa, aún así.

Siento que lo peor, lo más abominable que podría hacer sería cometer el crimen de no retratarlos bien.

Realmente espero haberlo hecho de manera decente, o al menos no haberla cagado tan abismalmente. I hope. T_T

Paradójicamente, algo debo admitir: la batalla que me significó el mantener el **IC** de los dos personajes principales (según mi propio criterio, claro), es una de las experiencias más gratificantes que he experimentado en mis dieciséis años de vida. Y no lo cambió ni cambiaría por nada, no. =)

Escribir me hizo DEMASIADO feliz, y con esa felicidad con la que decido quedarme.

En fin, ya no los molestaré más con mis cosas, suficiente han hecho por mi al llegar hasta aquí. =')

 **¡GRACIAS** infinitas por leer una vez más! Si les logré sacar una sonrisa o una risa sincera, me doy por satisfecha. Aunque esto no sea ninguna maravilla literaria ni _Fanficker_ , si hice feliz a alguien, así será.

Gracias por haber estado del otro lado, en verdad. =')

Y **_GRACIAS INFINITAS_** también a **Schala S,** **Silvin Lewis Dragneel, Bri 17, Luis Carlos, Mackenzie Monyer, Diana Candy, SophieBrief, Kuraudea y a Dev** por sus BELLÍSIMAS rw a _Héroe._ ¡Las primeras que recibo en "este lado de la Línea"! Y qué feliz me hicieron, TODOS, chicos... :') ¡GRACIAS MILES!

¡Nos leemos! n.n


End file.
